Horrid Henry (character)
Horrid Henry is the main character. He was created by Francesca Simon and, in the TV Series he was voiced by: Yuri Lowenthal (English, Sequel in Cartoon Network), Jason Griffith (English, Sequel in 4Kids) and Shin-ichiro Miki (Japanese, Sequel). Overview Throughout the series, Henry is shown as being a "horrid" child, indicated by the people around him, including his mother, father and teacher. He is shown to be around 10 years old. Personality Horrid Henry's appetite, unlike his younger brother, includes mainly unhealthy choices, such as crisps, chocolate, sweets, pizza and chips, Henry seems to have a rejection to vegetables, and to school dinners. Henry prefers watching TV and playing computer games. Henry also has a obsession about pocket money, he spends it all on sweets and comics. Henry often refuses to get into bed at bedtime, and rejects getting up in the morning. Henry's main fear is injections. Henry also has a main ambition to become "King Henry the Horrible", ruling the world. His favorite restaurant is Gobble and Go which was converted into a vegetable restaurant, The Virtuous Veggie, much to Henry's disgust. Appearance {C Henry is usually seen wearing a horizontally, yellow striped blue shirt. His preffered pyjamas are blue, with vertical white strips. He wears a blue jean and the usual green/white vertical trainers. Parents Henry's mother and father, have never trusted Henry to be well behaved, are extremely healthy, and always make something with vegetables for dinner, much to Henry's disgust. They also make healthy snacks for parties. Dad agrees with Mum almost all the time. They often yell at Henry, punishing him by banning him from watching TV and/or from using the computer, but mostly resort to cancellation or downward re-assession of pocket money, giving it to Peter. Peter on the other hand, rarely gets into trouble, and whilst Henry misbehaves, Peter shows off to their parents. According to Henry, they have told him millions of times that he can never have another birthday party, but then agree to give him one more chance each year. The vast majority of the time, Mum and Dad believe Peter rather than Henry, being best known for disciplining Henry, particuarily with the phrase: "Don't be horrid, Henry!" They often force Henry to locations such as his room, if he is not well behaved, or they simply say "GO TO YOUR ROOM NOW, HENRY!". Perfect Peter Main article: Perfect Peter Henry, has a younger brother, known as Perfect Peter, whom has a complete opposite personality to Henry, hence his name, Peter is perfect. Usually, during home life, Peter snitches on Henry by telling their parents of Henry's horrid behavior, Henry is punished by being sent to his room, no TV, etc. Friends Throught the course of the series, Henry's best friends is shown to be Rude Ralph, whom Henry has a similar personality to. Ralph is a member of Henry's "Purple Hand Gang" and is often involved with Henry schemes and plots. Although, Henry and Ralph are occasionally shown as enemies. Henry's other friends included Dizzy Dave and Greedy Graham, and sometimes Aerobic Al and Beefy Bert. Enemies Moody Margaret Main article: Moody Margaret Henry's neighbour, known as Moody Margaret, attends Henry's school and owns the Secret Club in her back garden, which rivals with Henry's club, the Purple Hand Gang. Margaret often annoy's Henry, whilst Henry torments Margaret by performing Horrid deeds. Despite the conflict between Henry and Margaret, they have been known to temporarily strike up as alliances. Sour Susan Main article: Sour Susan Sour Susan is Moody Margaret's best friend, she also attends the same school and is often shown to be in Moody Margaret's Secret Club. Stuck-Up Steve Main article: Stuck-Up Steve Stuck-Up Steve is Henry's cousin, who's mother, known as "Rich Aunt Ruby" is described as being rich. Steve often brags about his expensive clothes and toys. Steve and Henry often come to conflict. As seen in Horrid Henry's Christmas book, Henry sneaks down during the night and swaps labels between Henry and Steve's presents, Steve's presents, are then opened by Henry in the morning and vice-versa. Steve attempts payback during Horrid Henry's Haunted House book, when Henry is to stay at Steve's house and attempts to scare Henry, although Henry accidently sends Steve and his mother screaming from the house. Steve is last seen in Horrid Henry Dines at Restaurant Le Posh book when Ruby invites Henry and his family to dinner at a fancy french restaurant. Bossy Bill Main article: Bossy Bill Dad's boss, who runs a toothpaste factory has a son, known as Bossy Bill. Bill, upon first meeting Henry, consistantly gets him into trouble for deeds that Bill does, although, in the end, Henry tricks Bill into photocopying his bottom, in which Bill gets into deep trouble for. When Bill and Henry meet for the second time, Bill joins Henry's school and again, repeatedly gets him into trouble, but Bill eventually leaves the school, after a plan plotted by Henry. Slimy Sammy Main article: Slimy Sammy Slimy Sammy was Perfect Peter's pen pal. He appeared in the episode Perfect Peter's Pen Pal as a boy who befriended and came to stay with Peter. He made an enemy out of Henry by persistantly getting him into trouble. The Purple Hand Gang Main article: Purple Hand Gang Horrid Henry owns a club in his back garden, in which he names "The Purple Hand Gang". The club rivals with Moody Margaret's Secret Club. The members of the Purple Hand Gang included Rude Ralph and Perfect Peter, although Peter has been kicked out on numerous occasions, whilst Margaret's club member is Sour Susan. Hobbies and Interests Horrid Henry notably enjoys watching television, his favourite shows include Mutant Max, Rapper Zapper and Terminator Gladiator. Henry and Peter often argue over who watches the televison, because Peter prefers to watch programmes which are babyish to Henry. Henry also enjoys playing on the computer, eating sweets and spending money, although Henry never has any as he spends all of it as soon as he gets it and it is often cancelled by his parents because of his behaviour. Henry also enjoys listening to music composed by his favourite band, the Killer Boy Rats. {C Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:General wiki templates